World of Chances
by johnlocked1
Summary: Sherlock Backstage - what happens when two Actors fall in Love?


"This has to stop"

The unusually harsh tone made me look up and confused for a few moments into the forehead wrinkles before I realized that the term had hardened noticeably in, sparkling blue eyes of my friend who had formed for myself.  
After an exhausting rotation on Picadally Circus and more given autographs, we had finally made it almost unnoticed verschwinden.Für a while us in a small Italian cafe in front of the rest mass and especially the security, we had only been silent for us what I wondered just how worried because usually Ben was the one of us who started a conversation and again finished while it usually cheerful hot about a beagle and a cup of latte macchiato sat me occasionally winked about this away if He noticed that I was watching him thoughtfully. Now, however, he seemed stiff and tense, looking again and again with his mouth contorted into the void and awakened me increasingly the impression as if he were about to announce something that I did not know if I really wanted to hear it.

"What?" I asked, sounding almost unconcerned, although the increasing nervousness emanating from Ben also had gradually taken possession of my stomach, which abruptly spoiled my appetite for my sandwich.

"For God's sake ... Martin" Ben grumbled again in a ungehaltenem whisper something and let it ring out a deep sigh from his lips.

"You know what I mean"

"No, explain it to me," I replied amiably, though my voice was applied to the opposite. Deep in my heart, I seemed to know what Ben was trying so laboriously to explain, but I think I was at that moment too busy to pain, which gradually aubreitete from my brain to my heart to displace when the news deliberately to process.

"That to us," he finally finished his sentence, and seemed to regret the next moment as I was by what I had tried to avoid being overwhelmed.  
"I think that it will not end well if we carry on as before, and there's just too much that we risk" he continued adamant about my silence away.

"Then say it .." I finally interrupted him with a trembling voice, just as he was about to add something to fix and could feel my hands unconsciously clenched into fists on the table setting.

"What do you mean?" he replied, looking genuinely confused on.

"... For a second that you meant something between us and you deeply regret it," I replied with gesengter, but still trembling voice, in the pain and disappointment dominated every syllable of the sentence. I felt deeply hurt and used what I wanted to feel Ben also in every possible way.

"I can not," he finally replied after I had watched him for a long while as he had struggled in vain for words and finally looked helplessly crushed in my direction, just as he tried to move silently to the heated situation between us to defuse , but instead I grabbed my version painstakingly preserved by my now much too cold cappuccino, easy for me to deal with some place to beat Ben in public.

"Think of your children, Martin," he finally said in a placating tone that I could hardly hear him at this moment, however. He was the last who could take that right out.

"They were you in the last few months but also a shit" I said in a sober tone, lay on the Ben looked in his lap and began to murmur indistinctly to himself.

"Please do not catch it on ..."  
"With what? 'I hissed angrily.  
"That you have crawled into my bed every night to satisfy you?"  
"Damn it stop with this shit," exclaimed Ben offended and angrily slammed his fists on the table, whereupon every face turned confused in the small cafe to us.

"I do not suffer amnesia, Martin. Moreover, part of this whole thing still two"  
"Exactly," I said dryly, crossing my arms while while I leaned back in my chair.  
"So why do not you just say it like it is"  
"Why should I? There would not change things, but only worsen"  
"If you would irgedetwas be me, you'd do it. Then at least I know what I am," I replied coolly before me, however, was only attenuated the last sentence on the lips.

"I'm not going to Classify ..."  
He began to falter and I looked into his face that faded laboriously tried a full set while fell silent words passed his lips.

"... You're my best friend," he finally finished his interrupted sentence and then replied strange enter my eyes hurt. For some strange reason I had the feeling that, however, he wanted to tell me something completely different, but my anger at him, and the disappointment of his indifference prevented me instrumental in further demand.

"I do not give a fuck it" I replied mt trembling voice that could no longer be holding back and was about to sit up when it Ben with a quick handle on the table managed to grab my hand. She was a little sweaty and trembling, the uncertainty due to my lack of response, even though I was with the emerging sense of chaos that had overwhelmed me for a moment, overwhelmed.

There were a lot of memory I associated it with, some of which were so intense that I could hardly put it into words, and for a brief moment I saw Ben's happy smiling face in front of me.  
Bare body, we are adjacent to our hotel bed and see us at. There are some unforgettable hours behind us, and yet none of us thinks to sleep in it.  
With the head supported on his right hand, Ben looks down at me with a smile, as I slept under it wrapped in my blanket look up to him. His hand gently on the setting itself, with my part I will cover the ceiling and solves them with a single gentle grip, while demanding to put my own around his neck to pull him over closer to me.  
It follows without approximation to resist my, it's almost as if he had been waiting for my request, and shortly thereafter, his sensual lips close with mine, after their beguiling flavor I crave again every night.

"I love you ..." I breathe forth between his tender kisses and feel how he pause for a moment suddenly stops and looks at me with an unfathomable expression.  
In his eyes shining happiness and something very close to that of being overwhelmed. Finally, a smile on his lips and the look in his eyes is noticeably shaped affectionate.

A trembling "thank you" for the time being the only thing he responded to my love of proof, but it misses an inch from what I had previously confessed to him, and according to some, another wordless seconds, he again approached my face, on which he a passionate track leaves of kissing up to my neck that make me groan and overwhelm me with the desire to want to feel it again.

The world around us and forget to give us the physical proximity of the other. To make sure that we were not alone and that we are loved.

In a rapid succession hardly to be detected fragments, these memories seem like a cheesy movie I watched to expel the loneliness once and had then moved back out of shame into a deep corner.  
But as much as I tried to tell myself this, the less I was able also to believe that the place still and Ben's hand was still clutching my burning in the little cafe just below my right jaw.

"Let's try to get along with it somehow and still be friends" I heard him ask me forcefully and then finally pulled my finger out of his grip rage. I did not know how long I was now able to hold back my tears before my Beherschung was finally exhausted and I felt something hot slide down my cheeks.

"Fuck you," I snapped, and left only with rapid steps the cafe, in the hope that I would make it up to my hotel unseen.  
Had I but only gone a few seconds later, I the brunette curly man would probably have noticed that shortly after the remote side street sobbing leaned from the café into a wall and desperately with his fists hitting his painful grief had run wild.

The Beagle was below its untouched on a plate in place.

Ten months earlier, ...

It was the beginning of a cool week beginning in March, when a tall man in a black trench coat walking on the paved entrance of the studio lot and his eyes are lost thinking about the greyish cast facades of the surrounding buildings.  
Almost exactly two years ago, he had been the last time here and has since repeatedly occasionally nostalgic for the past time reminds back, in which he regularly spent his time among people who had a family grown for him similar to his heart.  
Now the tension against the anticipation culminated in its interior a counter vision and he felt his hands were shaking with nervousness when he finally entered the the Regiesseurs office and was asked by a stocky, young assistant with a friendly smile waiting in the anteroom.

He thanked her and refused to demand for a drink as he crossed his fingers behind his back and his teeth restlessly rubbed at his lower lip.  
The clouded sky had meanwhile pulled low over the terrain and with a hint unguter premonitions he was thinking of the resulting chaos on the highway as the door with a noisy Click reopened and a small, lanky man in a Kortjacke entered the hall.  
He had short, thick brown hair, a little longer than they had seen for the last time, but combed into a neat crown on the side and a blue blouse black trousers which he uncovered as he hung his jacket on the coat . It took a few moments before he noticed him and finally put a wide grin on his lips that he almost surpassed.

"Damn Ben does, good to see you" succeeded the smaller between two breaths out to bring that cost him the embrace of the larger.  
All of a sudden the room seemed noticeably warmer and tangible meets the warmth of their re Sehns joy had left in the drab gray room, as they broke apart and ankicherten breathless.

"You could almost crushes me"  
"You hold it just do not care anymore" sneered Ben laughed, but patted him affectionately on the shoulder before they gray suit were interrupted by a portly man with short black hair and a matching dark, they watched amused nearby had.

"Nice to see you made it back without a guide" started in Moffat flippant tone, after she had given her hands and sat with a coffee in his office.

"You know very well that we no longer think selbt long time," replied Ben-witted, throwing a smile out of the corner of my eye a furtive glance over to Martin, who tried to resist an approving smile before holding hand behind it.

"Obviously, you are again completely in your element, is a collaboration actually nothing in the way, right?  
"Would not mind," replied Martin.  
"Every time, when the others are also" Ben replied cheerfully and with another handshake, the matter was settled kompomislos.

In the late afternoon after the shooting, they still ended with a beer at a bar on Picadally Circus to launch on the first day of their meeting, and after the rest of the crew were in the evenings adopted members of them, their discussions were also gradually into the private .

"And what else have you done after you had stalked me to my last project?" Martin asked, raising his eyebrows interested as he took a long drink from his glass.

Ben laughed.  
"So if I would really stalking you see it from different ..."  
"No, fun aside, it really interests me," Martin said now serious.

"Well, I have traveled and stayed in LA for a while," Ben shrugged and tapped it move around at his half-empty beer glass.  
"And I've met someone ..."

"Cool! And do you think that they can make you happy," said Martin, after being on Ben Attached confess his glass was allowed to slowly sink and carefully watched his friend who finally raised his sheepish looks from his glass and smiled as their eyes met .  
He did not know anyone except Martin which it came into my mind to ask his friend for the first issue of women according to whether this made him happy, instead of falling into endless discussions about their possible appearance.  
Presumably, however, this was attributed to his wife and two children like Ben wondered later its fixed Liierung.

"Do not know, hard to say." Ben finally answered.  
"I only know that it is me damn serious with her. Now I was alone for too long ..."

"I wish you that you're lucky this time," Martin replied finally, after a long contemplative listening to the stories of his friend.  
"Your last relationship was in my opinion totally crappy and you know what I advised you last time ..."

"Of course," Ben grinned.  
"How could I forget."  
"Pick a not aligned with a little more brains and the heart on the money. It really is not worth it," they said in unison, and then fell into laughter.

"And Do you believe that you have followed my advice?" Martin asked, after she had calmed down and eventually paid with a young waitress with a blond ponytail.

"I think so. It is really something special"  
"You think?" Martin snapped, chuckling as he had just put his wallet back in his inside jacket pocket and ten pounds and eleven pence left on the table for the evening. On the invitation he had passed.

"Doesnt come too often, right?"  
"You idiot, of course I know," grumbled Ben, then agreed, however, in the laughter of the other, as they left the bar back to the hotel.

A muffled knock at the door of number 43 was the steel-blue eyes look sleepy the next morning about the fabric of the bedspread. Dull murmur he tried drowsily the loud call of his friend, which penetrated dimly through the door to his ears to ignore and retired for his pillow tightly over his head while he was in a few moments eventually satisfied the beaten silence listening which was ultimately occurred.  
Yawning, he turned to the side and exhausted as he felt it was just stunned with his thoughts again to fall into a dreamless slumber, waking him as the noisy clicking the yielding door lock and a familiar voice rang out shortly after. This time, however, unmistakably clearer than previously behind the door.

"Are you still in bed?" He heard himself echauffierte the applied voice of his friend.  
"Man Ben get your ass. Because of you, we hang behind schedule "  
"Get out ..." mumbled the called indistinct under his blanket and threw it out there blindly against his pillow, which easily caught Martin with an amused smile.  
"Come out of bed you sleepy head, or do you prefer to enjoy your pick-me cold?"  
"Pick-me?" Echoed Ben frowned and leaned there with swollen eyes confused on Martin.  
"What time is it?" He asked while Martin gave him a hot cup of Starbucks cappuccino on the dessert while eyed him with a satisfied smile, as this rubbed his sleepy eyes on.  
For some reason, the sight of his friend seemed to amuse him.

"Halbneun through, we should have been an hour ago on the set of" Martin replied with a slightly worried glance at his silver watch that was a gift from his older wife for Christmas 2005 on the Isle of Weight.  
Ben was one of the few to whom Martin had told of the value of this clock. She had a very special meaning for him because his daughter was born the day before. Your date of birth was therefore closely intertwined and writing on the back of the clock with the words "my angel 24.12. Dedicated in 2005.

"Shit," Ben grumbled applied and then climbed out of his bed awkward, wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a tousled curly hair in the bathroom.  
A little later, he returned to the grand foyer, where he had been adopted the previous night of Martin and now just waiting with a resilient smile that crept over his lips at the sight of him.

"That was quicker than I thought," he joked, and together they boarded shortly after the sedan parked in front of the entrance of the hotel.  
"Did you think that I need makeup before even" joked Ben in a casual tone of voice and grinned with a mischievous glance at his friend while they were driving on the highway.

"Who knows, maybe you'll try on occasion the make your girlfriend home, I would be there with you I not so sure"

Ben laughed, got this reply, however, no further objections. Instead, he finally devoted himself with a bemused look out the window. Although he had never talked to him about it, he was pretty sure that Martin had a sometimes shockingly good idea of his life, as he himself

"How's Amanda?"  
"She's fine," confirmed the addressee with a smile.  
"She asks me the whole time, when I will finally introduce you as my fiance, because we do so much together."  
"Um, well so" began Ben, looking something a little embarrassed, while the smile on his face faded.

"I did not want to necessarily come between you"  
"Yes, it slowly becomes apparent that running more between us, we really need to watch" the called and nodded but stopped after a short time, however, serious exchange of views in a quiet and respectful chuckle.

"Man Ben, what's the matter with you? That was a joke. You know very well that you're always welcome."

"Sorry," mumbled the other, grinning even now on their misunderstanding between temporal, which raised the morning mood instantly.

"I'm just in the moment a little bad ... to respond to something," he finally admitted after a few moments, disillusioned and turned like his looks, with a deep sigh again a little thoughtful voted the window.

"Anna?" Martin asked, tilting his head while closer to his friend, when their conversation gradually devoted her private life.  
Ben nodded dejectedly.  
"We still have the phone last night and it was ... well let's say, not amused when I told her that my stay could drag a little here."

"But she knows about the matter Notification" Martin replied, sounding unimpressed.  
"Of course she does," Ben replied bleakly.  
"How will this be different when they are in every newspaper and on every morning on my website almost daily" supposed "must read affairs with any model."

"Then they should learn to deal with it and to trust you, Ben." Martin advised him unmoved.  
"That should not be your problem"  
"Does it but Martin because I love everything about it .. and do not want to lose," Ben replied in an excited tone of voice, with his last words, however, lost in a quieter and faltering stroke his lips.

"I was alone so long ... and also (smiling while he patted his friend on the shoulder) I do not want to strain yourself and Amanda with my Beziehungskarusell. Did you do to the children currently have enough problems"

"My door is always open for you," replied Martin defensively and made him like a sympathetic look.  
"Thank you," replied Ben stirred and smiled.  
"Do not even get me wrong, you're my best friend and I'm glad you you ..."

Confused, he broke off abruptly when the limo suddenly in front of a locked movie site on Valley Park held, at which a group Curious Jornalisten waiting for them.  
"Obviously, someone must have talked again," remarked Martin with a cool side view of a Jornalisten, the intrusive was close with his camera at her window.

"Looks like it," Ben replied, waving occasionally forcing a smile to the congregation, though he hardly felt able to at the moment.  
Some security officers, while trying to push the other excited crowd of the barriers and while they eventually drove deeper into the ground, Ben Martin shot a quick glance at his hand and took hold of his arm vigorously when the car finally came to a stop.

"All right? Are you ready?"  
A brief exchange of glances between the two was enough, then nodded Ben and the trains corners of his mouth relaxed a bit again.  
"Let's go" said Martin, with a reassuring pat, he sides missed his colleague in get off on the back, they ran, accompanied by two bodyguards on unpaved forest roads to a clearing where already constructed set and an expectant Fim crew waiting for them.

"Ye have indeed quite time left. Afterwards we hang with the schedule, so gets into gear and goes into the mask" grumbled Mark, who first came briskly toward them.

"Come down times, it eventually comes not every day" irritated, while Ben apologized guiltily replied Martin.

"That would be even better, then we would have an additional budget alone for unlimited rent these public venues, until you eventually you decide to delight us with your presence." Gatiss and replied gruffly replied the angry look of the actor with abschätzigem view.

"Forget it," Ben interrupted his colleagues when he saw that Martin ansetzte to a further reply.  
"You you do not have to like everything whatever he says to you," says Martin echauffierte upset when they moved a little later, in the mask on folding chairs sat opposite and several make-up wizard attempted prepare for the next scheduled scene their facial features.

"He is one of those who pay us and also he is right," replied Ben.  
"At what point." Martin asked in surprise.  
"Pretty much at all. We have a job for which we are also a duty and our fans over anything but underpaid."

"But not in the light of our own problems," he argued.  
"We can not always bend to anyone, Ben. That will not do ..."

"I'm fine." denied Ben shook his head and bent his face doing on the side, as a red-haired young woman so that his cheekbones began to paint.

"Sure, I see," answered Martin steamed, finally decided for now but for continuing the conversation in a different time.

"Ben, you look good"

In the late afternoon after a hard rotation, he arrived promptly at the agreed meeting place in the top-class restaurant of their hotels, where Martin and his wife Amanda already occupied a reserved table by the window.  
His wife was the first to greet him, and closed with an open and sincere smile in his arms.

"Careful, your husband could really beat me otherwise" Ben warned his charming wife, while he shot his friend while out of the corner of my eye a glance.

Martin had decided to pass on his presence at the invitation and after they had a while red wine and a good dinner on past events entertained with a bottle, he saw it as the society of the two gradually brightened.

"How's your two girls?"

"Oh, they are much too fast," Amanda sighed and looked a little sad at this. Martin grabbed her hand encouragingly.

"But in my head they're still kids," he laughed, and devoted to his wife then a loving look that Ben could not see and a little wistfully, he was thinking back to the fight with his own girlfriend. It was hard for him his friend to his long-standing and strong partnership not to be envied, on the other hand as he pondered, Martin had in the past have to deal with far too early losses, which now accompanied him for a lifetime.  
He was a loving husband and father to his family, but his own, he had never been able to get to know. The only thing still remembered him, was an old photo.  
Involuntarily he had to swallow suddenly at this thought and something warm so suddenly slid over his face, before he had fully realized. A little surly he wiped embarrassed about his wet eyes when he saw Martin's confused looks he saw in shame.

"Ben?"

The person addressed nodded wordlessly to the ground and lifted his gaze again only when he suddenly felt the familiar grip of his friend around his shoulder.

"Mind if we go drink a little bitter at the end?" Suggested Martin him surprisingly abruptly before and without raising any objection that he knew that his friend does not have accepted it, he followed him shortly afterwards at the bar  
He ordered them two martinis and after a long moment, lost in thought, he finally brought a muffled sounding "Thanks for the drink" out.

"You're invited" Martin kept shaking his head, hand and looked at him with mute concern.

"What shall we toast?"

"In a successful start of shooting" Ben replied, shrugging his shoulders and then grabbed his drink with a shaky hand, in which reflected his sad look blurry.

"Or on the errors of love," added Martin added, looking at his friend, meaning a heavy exchange views on the rim of his glass with him, which is about as much as should probably mean "Do not be ridiculous," but instead remained uncommented and After a few moments they were wordlessly their glasses meet.  
"You have to change something, Ben" Martin began, after another pause, in which she made some short sips her drink to him, and the pale spots were gone to their faces.

"Any suggestions?" Replied the person addressed toneless and his blue eyes were kind attention to the older way.

"Driving over the weekend to her and your relationship gets to grips" advised that appointed him, but without sound repellent or annoyed and ordered them two more drinks.

"You're funny," Ben laughed hollowly.

"Have you forgotten our schedule? What do you think how excited Steven reacts when I submit the suggestion to fly for a few quiet minutes to LA "

"He can not forbid you to live your life," replied Martin decided.

"But for it to terminate contract with us, and I do not want you to lose the fee for the project because of my relationship problems."

"Let me worry about that," Martin replied gruffly and finally patted him on the shoulder vigorously.

"You're my best friend, and when I see you stumble with your problems alone through the history of the world, I will be very different.

"You idiot," Ben grumbled and laughed when he felt the familiar warmth between them suddenly warmed him again.

"You think just because you're the elder of the two of us, you would have to patronize me"

"Of course," replied Martin, grinning now itself  
"I've already practically adopted you"

You've got a face for a smile you know  
A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly  
But I've got a world of chances for you  
I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances,  
Chances did're burning through

The evening slowly drew towards its end, and after they had entertained for a long time about their plans for the next few days, laughed and drank a few martinis while, they finally said goodbye and headed for the few still remaining hours of sleep to their rooms. Both were exhausted from the long conversations, but still happier than they were this evening can and before Ben sank shortly afterwards in a deep sleep, his eyes strayed thoughtfully, lying on the bed up to the ceiling and a slight smile wandered over his mouth.  
Thankful to have found a friend like Martin.

Early the next morning, they met on the way to the next planned location to a breakfast at Starbucks again, which, however, was temporarily interrupted by some nervous grueling, private phone calls, occasional interviews and more given autographs.

"Thanks for the cappuccino" Martin said as she nearly half an hour later, sitting on the back seat of a dark Mercedes and the local buildings, the Picadally Circus attracted to the dark slices over. In return for their yesterday's, intense conversation and dinner, Ben now had invited him and Amanda.

"You're welcome," replied Ben and this led his own mug with hot lattes to the mouth.

"Somehow, I finally have my revenge, otherwise soon I get another bad conscience"

"Cut the nonsense," replied Martin and did his answer from only with an impatient gesture.

"Have you ever learned a single page of your text, in addition, up to now?"

"With my lousy memory?" Ben joked, but was serious again at the same moment, when he was interrupted by the ringing of his recent smartphone and, finally answered with a reluctant view on the display.  
The look in his ice-blue eyes hardened as he spoke clearly and although he phoned in a quiet voice, his tone was sharp and dismissive.

"... No, I do not want to speak in front of them"

Pause, while he impatiently listened to the response of the intrusive caller on the other end and lost his eyes for a moment into space.

"No, they have already understood me exactly. No comment if you do not like my answer, they put themselves in touch with my management, "he said coldly, and finally ended under the frowning eyes of his friends, your call.

"What was that please?" Said Martin, looking equally confused as stunned as his colleague eventually the phone with an angry snort, again slipped back into his jacket pocket.

"Only the press," Ben muttered, shrugging his shoulders, looked like the other but not directly in the eye, and after a short time, indistinct view changes, Martin knew that he would not speak openly in Amanda's presence.

Three hours later, she sat down again in the middle of a public park, near the City of London under a tent stretched over and wordlessly besahen their scripts.  
The moist precipitate crackled softly over their heads and wide of Ben heard the enthusiastic cheering, the excited onlookers and fans who called their names after the secured shut with flushed cheeks with nervousness in the cold air out.  
But otherwise they were alone again, and after he had made sure that no one could overhear them, Ben took a break to finally recovered the word.

"Home a lot of rumors currently circulating, some of which get worse and more stupid than the others," he began with timid and quiet voice and saw Martin then attentively looked away from his text.

At the word "home", he knew without hesitation that Ben was referring exclusively to his residence in LA and nodded as a sign that he understood him.

"This call was from a journalist who wanted to interview me, but I like you and Amanda have already noticed, immediately rejected."

"That's your prerogative, I guess that this is a not entirely unimportant part of your private life, right?", Martin asked in a low voice, after Ben had been silent for a while and he finally laid aside his text, so that they were able to talk with each other.

Ben was a short and embarrassed nod.

"I would that you also do not get on your nerves when I do not have to assume that they would you respond to it soon," replied Ben and his steel-blue eyes strayed a train of bitterness.

"Did not we already yesterday? Martin replied as he shook his head impatiently.  
"Our friendship is perhaps the biggest part of a six-month, ongoing office romance, but that does not change the fact that I'll always be your friend," he continued with strongly rigor added and watched as eventually the dimples at the corners of his friend warped a tense smile and laugh like a dark, escaped from his throat.

If the situation in which he found himself was not so serious, he could laugh about it, but after the recent events had sneaked back shortly to mind the expression on his face faded instantly.

"A paparazzi while shopping with my girlfriend thinks another to have met and wanted to hear a statement from me. I would have liked to say to him that he should go to hell, but you know how the press afterwards like hyping the ... "

"What a lousy bastard" Martin grumbled, shaking his head, as Ben had finally ended in his statements and gave a deep sigh through his lips.

"Where did they ever get your number?"

"Probably back any leak ..." Ben answered, sounding a little surprised about it and shrugged his shoulders lightly, though his face be increasingly eclipsed.

"I do not know how many times I've changed my number lately and Anna as well. Ongoing call any idiot with her to work in the hospital and to urge them to talk about our relationship. "

"Have you ever spoken on this matter with an attorney? Martin added added with a frown and looked like Ben with an unfathomable mixture of sincere sympathy and concentration, while the thoughtful about the grimacing, others propped his head on his right hand.  
Finally their eyes and the wordless exchange between the brown, blue in the eyes met, followed by a silent agreement, as over the thick grass finally announced rapid steps from there.

"Are you ready?" Of Mark inquired usual, business-like voice, and a moment later, wrapped in Burberry coat walked into the shape of the director's tent.  
His eyes changed to Ben Martin, his own then quickly turned away from Ben and straightened up.

"How does the process look like?" He asked as he threw his jacket over again.

"We are forced to retime a little, because of the great attention to our set, the two of you has not escaped safely," replied Mark as Ben stood up and pulled the dark trench coat tighter around his fictional role his thin body.

"That is, abschminken short, autographs, then turn back into the mask and without unnecessary delay to the next scene. I think we should start with page 56 ... and Benedict (with a short-term view of scattered his smartphone, he finally addressed the younger) ... there are a few journalists who want to interview you about the shooting in the States, which should not take too long "

The last appended remark which he addressed to the actor who sounded less like a friendly note, as a strict arrangement, and after he left the tent, they exchanged a brief and meaningful look, which was followed by a mutual and zusicherndes nod of both.

"Ready," asked Martin and caught by the open tent column, the excited camera flashes remotely.

"If it's you," replied Benedict and together they stepped out into the cold and flooded voices of course.

"Ben how do you feel?"  
"What have you done in the first few days in London?"  
"What is this feeling for the second time Sexiest Man Alive to have been elected? Think that this will have an impact on its market value as a single? "  
"How did you feel in this collaboration with JJ Abraham? What will be your next project? "  
"As the filming run to their Tv - Sherlock success"  
"Do you think that it is even possible at all, despite their busy schedule to shoot more episodes?"  
"Benedict, look over here. Benedict "

Loud voices and flashbulbs of the cameras received him early the next morning, when he arrived with his suitcase and in the company of his bodyguard at Fairoaks Airport.  
On the way they were broken up into the cloud-shrouded dawn to go unnoticed in Surrey take the jet to New York to whose timely departure has now prevented by the riot broke out in the main hall.

As they gradually tried to move through the loud crowd , Ben watched behind his sunglasses with unbelieving eyes and a barely perceptible frown the behavior of isolated gathered around him to photographers who applied for a better picture of him at each other's side came .  
Despite the success he has achieved in recent years, with some movies, the excitement was for him that was constantly expressed in his presence, by cheers and congratulations, still incomprehensible.  
He saw himself, despite the fictional roles he played, still as an independent actor, had been connected to any progress recorded with many hardships and efforts and not something which he had recklessly earned from one to the other day.  
A view which was shared about him and the many local angered him beyond measure. Like any other successful actors now too, he had often stood before the prospect of a crash, but eventually these deferred if it had some orders once again works better.  
Now with his current fame, he had this idea for a long time rejected, but the success also had its downsides revealed that threatened to change his life permanently slow. It could only be pleasant as long as he still had the feeling to have a private life, in which he was valued as a person and not a star. To have a relationship for him as difficult as hardly become possible and since the separation from his long-time girlfriend Olivia, he had found no one to whom he sustained relationship could have imagined. Although he loved his friend Anna about everything, but he doubted that would strengthen their partnership for a long time, he had often been left alone because of his filming or have put off. On duration of each relationship failed because of the movie business, which was now aware of him. A sad realization, he thought bitterly, as she finally walked through the terminal while the journalists were behind the barrier.

The deafening sound of the oncoming Jetgetriebe echoed loudly beyond the site of the flight path, as they later went to the little machine ready and asked them aufgewelzte the cool air hit counter.  
In a few hours, he would be expected in New York for the filming of "The Hobbit," but to be with no one with whom he could converse easily without worries. For the unfinished filming in London, he had enjoyed sustained time with Martin and his wife on the set, but he now felt was missing.  
For him, Martin had become a good friend and colleague with time. He had many things against stability and carefree satisfaction that he often wished of himself, but which he believed that it was due to the family ties of his friend, which he did not possess, however.  
His own consisted mostly of his parents, he was able to attend only irregularly and his sister, with whom he now and then met up for dinner and preferably in the public spoke about his difficulties with women.

However, really angry, he could never be her about it long enough to break contact with her, because she belonged to a few of the most well understood without another word.

"How are you, Mr. Cumberbatch?" suddenly came a question from its proximity, which surprised him in the face of strong Urrhebers, his manager Mr. Buckley was looking.  
He had combed his dark hair in a side parting and loose gel next to his face and was wearing an expensive Armani suit exclusive silver clock that was tightly secured around his right wrist.  
Be profitable smile revealed also two gold teeth.

"Good Ben assured him with a smiling nod, although the question on this day, he has been asked to third.

"Sure? I ordered them to safety a macchiato, they still like to drink"

"That would not really ..."

"Already they are good at, thank another time we need to be in an hour in New York City on the set and then bring them quickly into the mask."  
"Have they read the script through?" he said then added, with a penetrating look stirnrunzelden and at the same time.

"Yesterday evening," replied Ben and errinerte exhausted to the weary hours in which he had spent so learning his lines for the next day out.

"Excellent," said Buckley, and it seemed deeply relieved.  
"The draw me wit a lot of commission from when should take into account the length of the rotating them.

"That will not happen," said Ben, looking at him with an indulgent smile, even though it was contrary to the selfish attitude of his manager.  
Although he appreciated about him is that he received the lokrativsten requests for payment but he felt his selfish habits as well as uncommon weakness of character, which made him seem repulsive.  
The jet had meanwhile increasing the amount won and as they flew across the Atlantic finally silent after a while away, his eyes lost thoughtfully out the small window beyond the white clouds and he thought of the few things he probably never with money would be able to buy.

Happiness and the feeling of being loved sincerely.

He envied Martin at the woman who stood in his understanding and faithful in all circumstances to the side and wondered if he and Anna found the one he had so long sought.  
Has arrived at the airfield near LA half an hour later taken by the producers in reception, the shook him warmly by the hand come in and meet a petite figure shortly after the happily fell on his neck.

"I missed you, darling," he heard a familiar voice whisper the warm, blonde woman on his ears and the sensual, full lips that gave him a long and intense kiss.  
Maybe Ben thought to himself, and thus strengthened his embrace happy to Anna's narrow waist, he could still ultimately be happy.

At the same time in Florida ...

Friendships begin with encounters at ... Somehow Somewhere Sometime ... And one does not suspect that this may be one of the most important people in your life!

Martin's point of view

Amanda was wonderful. A real angel and a great mother to our children Grace and Joe, who were far too grew up fast over the last few years. Sometimes it seemed as if I missed the most important moments of her life, when I was once again not just at home and pursued a career that was anything but a conducive business for a father of two. Fortunately, I learned about the progress of modern art either by my mother or Amanda as the two just made  
Sometimes I wondered, however, why it had been so long endured in my area. In the long term it probably had with their unconditional loyalty to me, our love for each other and be due to the fact that we both practiced the same profession. We supplemented almost without words, and led a surprisingly stable relationship, but I could not help me in the few moments of perfect seclusion admit that something was missing in my life. There was nothing that I could put into words, let alone at all with any amount of money could pay.  
I did not know what it was and could yet say with certainty that this acted to anything that I had already had in my life.  
Was the mere thought of not absolutely absurd? I had a life as everyone else would have dreamed of, and yet I felt an emptiness in me that gradually moved like a red thread through my entire life.

Family was a valuable concept, which he had learned at least since the birth of his two children to appreciate more than ever before, and something that was one of the few things in his life that would have to be replaced with no money in the world.

Both as a father and as a successful actor, he knew this fact every day to respect, but he often remarked that his life in the public increasingly with his notoriety was also menacing.  
Media as the main boulevard magazines, television, movies and especially the Internet, it had him and his wife only allows troublesome to protect their children and have the fear of a given abduction strengthened.  
The little time that remained to him mostly with Joe and Grace only to the Christmas holidays and their birthdays, so he spent mainly so as to allow his daughters a carefree childhood and despite the few moments of its development to experience as much as he could.  
His own memories of his childhood, had been overshadowed by the early loss of his father and the subsequent years with many unhappy moments, and despite the additional support from his brothers Jamie and Tim, means a loss, which now lacked noticeable.

More than anything what was previously happened to him, he would have wished that his father would have seen the birth of his two daughters, when he stood with his mother Amanda.  
It had not been the same in spite of everything, and he knew that Amanda had perhaps guessed it, when he had his older daughter Joe held for the first time in their hands. Although they had barely spoken since then about it, but he knew his partner well enough to know that had been unnecessary any mystery in the period of their long-standing relationship.

While he thoughtfully looked through the tinted windows of the limousine that drove him to an appointment in the morning for a TV recording with host Ellen DeGeneres, he was suddenly interrupted by the vibration of his phone in the middle of his thoughts.

Remember not to forget the smile when you look into the camera afterwards. Best of luck! Greeting Ben grin he read the text message on the display, after he had brought a frown just before the entrance to the station out his cell phone and it finally just before he got out satisfied put back into the bag.

I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write a goodbye and that's when i know  
I got a World of Chances for you  
I've got a World of Chances for you  
I've got a World of Chances, Chances did're burning through

He hardly had the opportunity to leave for Benedict to thank a message when he was already sent by the manager in the mask and thereby the very first time met the host of the show.

Ellen DeGeneres was a slender, indomitable woman mid-fifties, with which they employed actors, singers and writers an hour for her talk show and the questions asked by it became famous and loved by their fans.  
The invitation to this interview, he had taken from his management rather carelessly contrary, as to waste a thought on the fear that this person was able to penetrate as far into his private life.

"Martin Freeman, right?" Ellen DeGeneres asked out with a curious sidelong glance of her mirror in which she had just checked her appearance, while a stylist coiffed her blonde, short hair.  
Puzzled by this question he replied only with a single nod.

"You are lucky to be sitting here. Certainly not I invite everyone in my show one. Finally my audience expects a certain level."

"I think to myself," he said approvingly.  
"Well then, I see it right on my bed," she smiled happily and tightened shortly after their green blouse zurrecht, as she rose and driven by the Erröffnungsmusik and the accompanying storm of applause came on the scene.

For a while he heard it through the occasional laughter and scattered applause out their show moderate while he was made zurrecht.

Remember not to forget the smile when you look at the cameras shot after him involuntarily Ben empowering words. Carried his head when he was finally called on stage and the bright lights and cameras focused on his face

The announcement of his name had caused deafening applause from the audience and a long-lasting splash of him demanded, Ellen before he could reach out and ultimately on a dark red sofa sat down in front of her.

"Martin, they are apparently a popular man," they just opened the interview with a direct address.

"Obviously," he said with a half-hearted grin, which he threw on the instructions of the Government in the amount and was subsequently rewarded with muted laughter and applause.

"If we still talk times on their role in the currently most popular series, which rotate with her actor colleagues Benedict Cumberbatch straight. What they are saying that he is now for the second time in a row the" chosen sexiest man alive. "Power they not a little jealous? "

"No, not at all," he assured her sincerely.  
"Do you believe that it makes a man unattractive when he is in a relationship like you and has two small children," replied DeGeneres sent her another question, to which he, however briefly looked dumbfounded.


End file.
